


An Eager Test-Subject

by Caius



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Experimental weapons, M/M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://caiusmajor.tumblr.com/post/48475937683/pairing-atomizer-brainstorm-kink-whips">Gunthatshootsennui asked for "Atomizer/Brainstorm, whips."</a> I figured it would have to be ridiculous experimental weaponized whips!</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Eager Test-Subject

"Stop that!" Brainstorm yanked the highly experimental weapon out of the hands of the ignorant Autobot. "You'll destroy us all."

"It was such a nice whip, though," Atomizer said wistfully.

Brainstorm shook his head. "Pervert. Get back to work and hands off what isn't yours."

Atomizer retreated sadly to his fantasies. Brainstorm was so intelligent, and dangerous, he couldn't help but hope to someday be a test subject of something...intimate. Clearly even Brainstorm had needs, right?

Just not a need for HIM, clearly.

Some days later, when he had assumed Brainstorm had forgotten the whole thing, Brainstorm suddenly ordered, "Bend over."

"What? Why?" Atomizer asked, obeying but sneaking a peek behind him to see--another whip, and from the look of Brainstorm he knew how to use it. "Oh yes, please!"

"This will hurt," Brainstorm said, and swung.

Brainstorm was, for once, incorrect. Okay, maybe there was a little pain but mostly--Atomizer screamed in total, utter pleasure as the charge from the whip sent current through his entire body, forcing him instantly into the quickest, and best, overload of his life.

And then Brainstorm hit him again.

"A moderate success," Brainstorm concluded, reviewing the readings from the unconscious bot at his feet.


End file.
